


little by little, soaked into my veins

by aeroplaneseok



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Begging, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Collars, Doggy Style, Humiliation, Jock Straps, Kinda?, M/M, Master/Pet, Mommy Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Pet Play, Praise Kink, Puppy Play, Sign Language, Size Kink, Spanking, Sub Seo Youngho | Johnny, dom kun, happy birthday johnny!, kun hand over ur bf i wanna top him :(, v v self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 15:26:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17706821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeroplaneseok/pseuds/aeroplaneseok
Summary: “stay,” he commands before walking out of johnny’s sight.when kun returns to the room he puts something down on the couch behind johnny, praising him for waiting so patiently. johnny’s eyes light up as he sees his collar in kun’s hands, he knows the red pleather snakeskin looks gorgeous wrapped around his neck, and he tilts his chin up eagerly.-aka PWP of kun giving his puppy a treat, or to be more precise, multiple orgasms.written for johnny's special day, happy birthday baby!





	little by little, soaked into my veins

**Author's Note:**

> helloooo! so basically. i wanted to give johnny a nice treat for his bday, so what better way than to project all of my puppy play thoughts onto him? i hope u guys enjoy this, as i spent the past few days working hard on it so i could post something for him on the 9th! (i was aiming for around 2-3k words but as u can see that didn't happen hfdfhvuhvi)
> 
> twitter: xuxisbong - follow me here for more sub johnny, pet play and lesbianism <3
> 
> (also gold star if u know where the title is from!)

“pup?” johnny jumps back into reality, kun is looking up at him, his head tilted to one side a little. kun asked him a question, but johnny’s mind is still caught up on the way electricity tingles across his neck from where kun kissed him there. 

 

“sorry,” johnny shakes his head, clearing his thoughts, “i wasn’t listening.” something flickers across kun’s eyes, and johnny averts his gaze to his feet - kun is always scary when he goes quiet. a hand brushes through johnny’s hair and he melts into the touch, instantly relaxing and his eyes fluttering closed. but his eyes shoot open again as kun grabs a fistful of hair at the base of his skull and twists until tears sting in johnny’s eyes and his knees buckle. 

 

kun pushes him to the ground and a pathetic whimper escapes johnny, falling into that certain headspace at a rapid rate. crowding into johnny’s space, kun get close enough to kiss him, but only maintains the chilling eye-contact. 

 

“i  _ said _ , do you want your collar?” his voice is unreadable, but johnny knows that if he doesn’t behave, kun won’t be proud of him, and that thought makes johnny make sure to hang onto kun’s every word. johnny nods quickly, he loves wearing his collar, feeling the weight around his neck and knowing that for the next hour or so his only purpose in life is to be a good boy for kun. 

 

“good,” kun praises, patting johnny on the head. “what’s your colour, baby?” he asks gently, stroking johnny’s cheek lightly for reassurance. 

 

“green, green,” johnny almost pleads, making kun chuckle softly at his desperation. 

 

“stay,” he commands before walking out of johnny’s sight. johnny stays completely still, kneeling with his arms by his side, and he can hear kun’s soft footsteps as he walks into their bedroom. his back is to the door, but johnny can still hear the jangle of the buckle on his collar from across their apartment, and his heart rate picks up in excitement. 

when kun returns to the room he puts something down on the couch behind johnny, praising him for waiting so patiently. johnny’s eyes light up as he sees his collar in kun’s hands, he knows the red pleather snakeskin looks gorgeous wrapped around his neck, and he tilts his chin up eagerly, silently asking kun to hurry up and put it on him already. 

the moment the buckle is tightened to the ring kun knows is just tight enough without being restricting, a drowsy feeling washes over johnny. any weight around his neck always puts him in this headspace, sometimes even a heavy necklace makes him feel weak at the knees. johnny doesn’t register that his eyes had closed until kun kisses him, soft but wanting, clearly holding himself back until johnny’s ready for him to be rough. 

“my puppy,” kun whispers against his lips, and johnny makes a small noise in response, trying to say  _ yes! he is kun’s puppy! _

their kisses get deeper and more insistent, until johnny is dying to touch kun, but he hasn’t been given permission yet, so he just whines and tries to push his face into kun’s neck, hoping that he’ll get the message. kun lets johnny press closer, even sitting on the floor in front of him so johnny can crawl over and bite and suck at his neck. it satisfies his oral fixation a little, running his tongue over kun’s earrings and leaving hickies on the column of his neck. 

to johnny’s dismay, kun doesn’t touch him at all, he simply leans back on his hands and lets johnny kneel between his legs, throwing his head back when johnny finds a particularly sensitive spot. after working on a sixth hickie, johnny sits back on his heels and admires his work, proud of himself that he was able to make kun look so out of it already. 

“good boy,” kun praises, his voice making johnny feel heavy and submissive. “can you turn around and bend over the couch for me?” johnny does as he’s told, and leans his body over the cushions, spreading his knees a little on the carpet and arching his back slightly so he looks extra pretty. he gasps and stiffens as a hand comes between his legs, caressing his inner thigh and encouraging him to spread his legs even more. johnny feels himself leak more precum, he’s so exposed and aching to be touched, and would let kun do anything to him in this vulnerable position. 

kun’s hand runs over his crotch, and johnny shudders, pressing down into kun’s hand as he rubs circles over his jeans, scratching a little with his fingernails to make johnny’s hips stutter. the hand is gone all too soon, and johnny grinds back against nothing with a whine. 

“oh, poor baby,” kun coos, “you could cum just from grinding on my hand through your clothes couldn’t you?” he doesn’t pause to let johnny nod his head, they both know it’s true. “my dirty little puppy, so desperate.” johnny repeats his action of pushing his hips back and whining, and he shivers when kun is suddenly no longer behind him and is pressed up against his side, biting and licking his ear. kun reaches around to grope johnny’s ass, squeezing the flesh in his hand and pressing into the curve of his ass, causing the fabric to tighten and creating a delicious pressure all over the front of johnny’s crotch. johnny’s already panting into his arm when he's still fully dressed. he feels so dirty grinding back into kun’s touch, but he loves it, letting out occasional gasps of pleasure. 

“say please and i’ll undress you.” kun’s voice is right in his ear, and it takes johnny a moment to remember how to speak. 

“p- pleathe,” he manages to lisp out. kun takes his hands off of johnny. 

“sorry puppy what was that?” johnny whines and hides his face, so needy just from a little foreplay. 

“please!” kun is silent for a moment, and johnny tears his head away from the couch cushion to finally look at kun. “please mommy, please touch me, wanna be touched so bad.” 

a smirk grows on kun’s face, “you want just anyone to touch you?” 

“no!” johnny feels close to tears, he’s supposed to be getting a treat but kun’s being so mean to him. “want you, mommy i need you, need you to make me feel good.” kun stills the frantic canting of johnny’s hips with his thigh pushed between his legs, reaching around him to unzip his jeans, finally releasing some of the pressure on his cock. 

“good boy.” the praise makes johnny melt, “that’s all i wanted to hear. you’re so obedient, you can only properly cum when mommy helps you, isn’t that right?” johnny nods. kun starts to slide his pants down his thighs, helping johnny lift his knees so he can take them off completely. “aww my poor dumb puppy, sometimes i think your cock is bigger than your brain.” johnny whimpers, rolling his hips back harder onto kun’s thigh now that his restrictive pants are gone.

he’s wearing a blue and white jock strap, and kun groans quietly when he sees it. johnny knows how good his ass looks in it, the white elasticated straps taught against his skin and his hole ready for kun to use. kun grips johnny’s length over his underwear, giving small strokes here and there, but mostly running his fingers over the head. 

“you’re so wet, baby,” kun coos, “have you been wanting me all day?” johnny nods, he woke up horny and had no time in the day to get off, so by the time kun got home all it took was an accidental brush of his nipples and a kiss with a little too much tongue to send johnny into an incredibly submissive mood. 

after running his fingers over the backs of johnny’s thighs for a moment, kun guides johnny to press his knees together, presenting himself. kun gives his ass a firm slap, and johnny’s so busy twitching and moaning from the impact that he doesn’t hear kun opening the lube. 

“can i finger you?” kun’s voice is low in his ear and johnny shudders, but nods quickly. 

“please,” he adds on, he needs to have something inside him before he explodes, or cums in his boxers, or both. 

kun pulls one of his cheeks to the side and spreads lube all over his hole. he uses a firm touch but not quite enough to press inside, and it makes johnny grow impossibly harder. just when johnny thinks kun is about to start fingering him, he continues to tease, and johnny lets out frustrated little noises, trying to press back onto kun’s fingers but never quite getting the angle right so they push inside him. 

“mommyyyy,” johnny whines, and at that moment kun pushes his middle finger inside him, causing his voice to trail off into a loud moan. kun fingers him slowly, as he always does to begin with, and doesn’t speak again until he has two fingers carefully scissoring inside johnny. 

“you look so hot like this baby, all of this ass and it’s all for me.” he gives it a firm slap for good measure, and johnny’s thighs tremble. 

“on your right there’s a tail plug, i want you to put it inside yourself. can you do that for me, pup?” johnny looks over, sitting on the couch cushion is his favourite plug. it’s all black and made of silicone, the puppy tail tapers off with a weight at the tip, so when he moves his tail wags. kun picks it up and johnny watches over his shoulder as he smears lube over the plug end, before handing it back to johnny. 

his hands shake slightly as he reaches behind himself, kun spreading his cheeks open so johnny can position the head of the toy against his hole. 

“go ahead, darling,” kun urges gently, and johnny takes a deep breath before pushing the plug inside, letting out little “oh”s with every inch that enters him. once it’s all the way in, johnny pants and sways his hips a little, feeling the tail ‘wag’ and the plug shift against his walls. he feels so good he can barely keep his eyes open, and he groans happily when he realises that if he’s wearing a plug that means kun plans to make him cum a few times before he fucks him. 

“good boy.” kun smooths a hand over his lower back, running his warm hands soothingly over johnny’s skin, helping his muscles relax. “such a good puppy for me, and you look so pretty, all laid out just for me. can you show me how you wag your tail?” johnny shyly sways his hips again, this time a little harder to show kun he’s really happy. he desperately wants kun to know that he loves the way kun speaks to him - a little patronising but still caring and attentive. 

“what a good boy!” johnny can hear the smile in kun’s voice, he wags his tail even harder, kun sounds so proud of him! with a small pat of his hip, kun gently guides johnny up onto the couch, two fingers curled into the o-ring of his collar, and the other hand supporting his waist. they’re both aware that if johnny’s legs were too shaky and gave way, there’s no way kun would be able to stop him from falling over, but johnny greatly appreciates every effort kun makes to ensure he feels well looked after and loved. 

crawling into johnny’s lap, kun peppers kisses all over his face, and johnny takes the initiative to wrap his arms around kun’s waist, pulling their bodies flush against each other. they exchange slow, lazy kisses, gentle touches here and there, until the kisses tip back into desperate, johnny sucking on kun’s tongue like he needs it to live. the constant shifting of weight in johnny’s lap makes him gasp into kun’s mouth, rocking his hips up ever so slightly when kun’s hips come down to meet his. his hand have made their way across kun’s back and rest on his ass, his fingers pressing into the soft skin before travelling up the inside of kun’s shirt. 

“finger me.” johnny vaguely registers the instruction, but continues his path of kisses down kun’s collarbone, pulling his shirt collar to one side. the hands in his hair tighten and pull johnny’s head away, a high-pitched gasp leaving johnny’s lips before he can hold it in. he begrudgingly meets kun’s eyes, and shivers under his stone-cold gaze. 

“puppy.” johnny curls in on himself, kun sounds so disappointed. “i’m trying to give you a treat, i know you can be good for me but right now you’re not listening to me very well, are you?” johnny shakes his head, he doesn’t mean to be bad, he just gets a little carried away sometimes. 

“m- mommy,” he shyly raises his gaze, kun’s looking at him patiently, waiting for him to continue. “please may i finger you? please? wanna make you feel good.” it’s a loose rule that johnny only talks when absolutely necessary, so kun’s expression softens and his hands let go of johnny’s hair to cradle his face. 

“of course you can, baby,” kun smiles, kissing him sweetly and softly. without breaking the kiss, kun moves to begin removing his clothes, and once he’s bare from the waist down he surges forward to deepen the kiss once again, licking into johnny’s mouth. 

fingering kun is one of johnny’s favourite things to do. he loves feeling kun clench around him, hearing the wet noises, holding his boyfriend close as he buries his face in johnny’s neck, panting and moaning. he’s only got two fingers in and kun is slumped against his chest, moaning lewdly into his ear and letting johnny do all the work. by the time he has four fingers sliding easily in and out of kun, johnny can tell he’s very close, so he crooks his fingers, pulling the loudest moan out of him yet. 

“johnny...” kun moans quietly, mouthing wetly along his neck. johnny moves to flip them over so he can kneel between kun’s legs, but kun suddenly springs into action and pushes him back down against the cushions. 

“oh no darling, today you’re gonna cum first.” johnny’s eyes widen, and if he wasn’t sat down, his tail trapped sadly beneath him, he’d be wagging his tail so hard. reaching to the toy bag on the sofa, kun rummages in it for a moment before pulling something out that makes johnny’s hips buck up - his cockring. 

johnny has a love-hate relationship with his vibrating cockring, kun had to buy him an extra big one online which was  _ mortifying  _ to think that his dick is too big for regular rings, but johnny loves how good the vibrations feel, how much they make him tremble. however, he hates how quickly them make him cum, and kun might not let him cum as soon as johnny wants to. 

kun slides the ring onto johnny’s cock, using it to stroke up and down the length a couple of times until johnny is arching off the sofa. he doesn’t turn it on yet, and kneels up to line johnny up with his hole. johnny simply watches in awe as his boyfriend rubs the tip of his cock over his hole, and they both gasp together when he presses the head inside. 

of course, kun would never be kind enough to bottom out straight away, and instead spends what feels like hours teasing himself with the head. with the help of the cockring, johnny’s painfully hard and claws at the sides of his thighs, resisting the urge to just push kun down onto his cock. 

“patience,” kun breathes, “you’re so big you gotta be patient, stretching me so wide.” johnny’s cheeks flush and he bows his head, you would expect a guy with a big cock to show off about it, but johnny is quite the opposite, and feels so shy and small when his cock is praised. kun teases and teases, working himself down onto johnny so slowly that johnny doesn’t even realise when his ass finally rests on johnny’s lap. the pleasure makes his vision hazy, but he’s still aware enough to see the equally blissed out look on kun’s face, his blond hair messy and falling over his face, head tipped back in pleasure. 

“johnny, fuck,” kun groans, long and low and rumbly and it goes straight to johnny’s dick. “so full, baby. i feel so full i can barely breathe.” johnny whimpers continuously, sounding like a puppy crying, he loves making kun feel good. “feels good for you too, right? nice and hot and tight.” kun deliberately clenches around johnny and he arches off the couch with a sob, he could cum at any second. johnny holds his shaky hands up in front of kun and touches his right pinky finger to his palm, he doesn’t think his voice would come out if he tried to speak, so he uses the non-verbal method of communication they worked out, his sign meaning he’s really close. 

“aww my baby wants to cum?” kun asks. johnny nods frantically, and kun smirks down at him. “my needy little puppy, my little bitch in heat, you gonna cum already?” johnny nods sadly, crying like a dog again. “but i haven’t even properly ridden you yet,” kun fake-pouts, “i guess i’ll just have to make you cum inside me twice.” he smiles sunnily and johnny says his prayers as kun begins to raise himself up on johnny’s cock and drop back down. 

moans pour from johnny’s lips, high-pitched and loud as kun braces himself on johnny’s shoulders to fuck down onto him harder. everything is too much and johnny can’t think past the drag of his cock against kun’s walls to be embarrassed by his noises. before his brain can even catch up with him, he’s hit by a wave of pleasure and arches off the couch, grabbing kun for support as he bucks his hips and cums hard. 

“again, more,” he pleads breathlessly as soon as he’s come down, chest heaving and holding tightly onto kun, who laughs and kisses the top of his head. 

“patience, baby.” kun hugs him close and runs his fingers through his hair. they sit like that for a moment, johnny’s cock still buried inside kun. “aren’t you going to take care of me first?” he leans back a little, revealing a sticky mess of precum smeared on both of their shirts, kun’s cock flushed pink at the head and beads of precum dripping down his untouched length. johnny gasps and scrambles to pull kun closer, wrapping a hand around his length. 

“fuck,” kun groans, sliding his cock through johnny’s grip. “your hands are so big, baby, take care of me so well. i love watching you jerk me off.” johnny has to lean into kun’s line of sight, searching for a kiss, as kun’s eyes are trained on his cock pushing through johnny’s circled fingers. as soon as kun notices his pout, he pulls him in for a messy kiss, gasping into johnny’s mouth as he twists his wrist at the top of each stroke, letting his thumb drag along the slit. 

kun’s pretty moans and gasps, along with his hips canting back onto johnny’s cock, don’t take long to make him hard again, which in turn seems to turn kun on. johnny’s almost fully hard when kun shakes and cums all over johnny’s fist, and johnny eagerly laps it all up, earning himself endless praise. 

“we’ve got about 10 minutes before your ring needs to come off,” kun says, looking over his shoulder to see the clock. “think you can cum inside me again in that time, pup?” johnny nods, kun knows exactly how to pull him apart the fastest, he’s confident he can fill his lover up. 

kun toys with his nipples, rubbing and pinching until johnny’s grinding up into kun, gripping his hips like a vice. thankfully, kun allows johnny to fuck up into him, choosing a slow grinding at first, working his way up to slapping his hips against kun’s ass. a burn settles in his abs from thrusting upwards, but the whimpers kun makes as he sucks on johnny’s nipples, bending himself in half, makes him forget all about it. 

the heat growing in johnny’s gut is just beginning to tell him he’s getting close, when kun’s hands disappear from his hair. johnny doesn’t pay it any mind until suddenly his low groans leap into desperate cries as vibrations ripple through his cock. he slumps into the cushions, gaping at kun with wide eyes, not able to form any words and only moan. 

“aw baby,” kun says, his strained voice indicating it feels amazing for him too, “does that feel good?” johnny simply stares at him, his mouth hanging open dumbly as moans fall endlessly from his mouth. kun begins bouncing on his cock again, and johnny’s mind shuts down and he just lets kun guide him through his second orgasm, tears streaming down his cheeks and sobs racking through his entire body as he falls apart. 

“good boy, that’s my good puppy, so good,” kun soothes, holding johnny close to his chest and rocking him gently. 

“thank you, thank you,” johnny chants, his throat sore and voice rough. kun wipes away his tears, constantly reassuring and praising him until his sobs turn into quiet sniffles. 

“baby can you nod for me so i know you can understand?” johnny gently nods, all his muscles feeling stiff and achey and his head a little fuzzy. 

“you okay? you can hear me?” johnny nods again. “baby i’m going to take your cockring off now, okay? i’ll try and do it as easy as possible, yeah?” johnny nods again, only just registering what kun’s said. 

when kun pulls off, johnny makes sure to keep his eyes open long enough to watch his cum spill out of kun and onto his crotch. johnny groans, and if his voice would work he would ask kun if he could eat his own cum out of his ass - but maybe another time. kun slides off his lap and onto the cushion next to him, admiring the mess dripping down his soft cock and thighs. although kun uses the most careful touch he can, johnny still twitches in oversensitivity. 

“easy, puppy, easy,” kun murmurs, pulling the ring off in one movement like a bandaid. grabbing his own boxers from the floor, kun wipes up their mess of cum and lube as best he can and pulls the blanket draped over the back of the couch over johnny. collar still on and plug still inside him, johnny still doesn’t feel completely satisfied, but happily cuddles up with kun to share in the post-orgasm glow. 

kun brings them both water and snacks, and they happily cuddle on the sofa for a while, kun napping briefly. however, johnny still feels like there’s something missing. 

“kun.” he turns to his boyfriend, who makes a noise of acknowledgement, yawning behind his hand. “more.” kun sits up a little, letting the blanket slip down his chest, which johnny’s eyes follow. 

“what do you mean, baby?” johnny shifts in his place, his eyes widening as he’s reminded of the plug inside him. 

“more. i want… more… you. inside me.” he finally manages to get the words out. kun’s expression darkens a little, obviously interested. 

“tell me what you need.” it’s amazing how easily they can slip back into their comfortable dynamic, kun taking charge in matters of sex and johnny happily letting him. 

“please…” johnny looks kun in the eye, the air between them tense. “fuck me.” 

  
  
  
  


the next thing johnny knows, he’s crawling on his hands and knees beside kun, his head bowed in embarrassment as kun leads him to their bedroom. the hardwood floor hurts his knees a little, but he can't bare the thought of walking when he’s still deep in pupspace - the humiliation makes his dick twitch in interest. once they reach the bed, kun settles himself cross-legged on it and calls johnny over with a pat of the duvet and the simple command “up”. it’s a little difficult for johnny to arrange himself how kun wants him, getting his limbs in a tangle, but eventually he ends up on his hands and knees, facing the headboard so he can fall into the pillows if (when) his arms give way. 

“my pretty puppy,” kun murmurs from behind him, and flicks his tail plug a couple of times to see the tail wag cutely, the plug moving inside johnny and making his toes curl. after playing with it a little, kun grips the base of the plug and begins to take it out, johnny lets out a long high-pitched whine, not wanting to be empty. 

“shh it’s okay baby,” kun soothes, “you’ll have something much nicer filling you up in just a second.” johnny whines again, but a little happier, pressing his ass back, hoping kun will touch him more as the plug leaves him. 

“colour?” he asks quickly. johnny circles his hips, unbearably empty. 

“green, green!” 

kun crooks his fingers as soon as he pushes two in, and johnny makes a sound that could only be described as a mewl. once he has three fingers fucking him roughly, johnny’s resting on his elbows, pushing his ass even higher into the air. johnny whimpers sadly when kun gives one last hard thrust before pulling out slowly. there’s a rustle of sheets behind him and the bed dips as kun moves closer, lining himself up. 

“breathe, darling.” johnny lets out the breath he didn’t know he was holding, and kun slowly pushes his cock in. with a cry, johnny falls face-first onto the mattress as kun thrusts into him hard from the get-go, not giving him any time to adjust before he’s pushing in slow but hard, jolting johnny’s entire body with the force. 

“that’s it,” kun coos as he slaps a hand down on johnny’s ass, making him yelp. “take it like the good little slut that you are.” kun’s breathing is already laboured, neither of them are going to last long at this back-breaking pace. 

“mmpf,” johnny murmurs, not sure himself what he’s trying to say. 

“so cute.” kun adjusts his hips slightly to push in even deeper than before. “all you can do is lie there and take my cock, pathetic.” johnny arches his back further, and kun’s hands press into his waist, holding him down against the bed. that only makes johnny moan louder, kun is leaning all his weight on him, so johnny physically couldn’t push him off even if he wanted to. 

“mommy! close,” johnny squeaks, drooling onto the pillow as moans are punched out of him with every thrust. he clings onto the pillow desperately, shaking and twitching but he never wants the pleasure to stop. the moans from behind him make johnny grind down messily into the duvet, searching for some friction on his sensitive cock as kun’s thrusts becoming more shaky and  _ oh god _ johnny’s really close. 

“you wanna cum, puppy?” kun asks innocently, his tone a little condescending. johnny nods as best he can with his face shoved into the pillows. “i’ll let you if you do something for me that would make me very happy.” 

“anything!” johnny really would do anything, he’s teetering on the edge of an orgasm that he knows will be incredible - they always are when kun fucks him hard. he’s desperate to feel that addictive wave of pleasure sweep over him, making him forget everything but kun. 

“can you bark for me, pup?” it’s more of a demand than a question, and a moan gets caught in johnny’s throat. it takes him a second to build up his courage as kun slows down and grinds into him, and johnny lets go of his embarrassment, he wants to make kun happy. 

so he barks - just quietly at first, his voice rough and scratchy. but when kun doesn’t speed up he barks again, a little louder and more insistent. gripping johnny’s hips, kun fucks into him roughly again, and johnny can’t help the little yaps that slip out of his mouth as he feels that heat threaten to bubble over the edge again. 

“good boy, cum for me,” kun breathes, and johnny pants loudly, his tongue hanging out and more drool slipping onto the pillows. his orgasm shudders through him, johnny grinding into the mattress and feeling the hot spurts of cum against his skin, seeping into his shirt. he vaguely registers kun coming inside him, feeling kun’s cock jump as he fills johnny up. 

whimpering through his orgasm, he listens to kun’s groans and occasional whines as he shallowly fucks johnny, both of them sensitive and overstimulated. when kun pulls out, johnny flops onto his stomach, his legs trembling. he throws his head back as kun pushes a finger back inside him, carefully fucking his cum back into johnny. 

“my pretty boy,” kun says, johnny squirming and gasping beneath him. leaning over him, kun kisses his head and whispers that he’ll be right back with a cloth, and carefully cleans them up as johnny’s eyes become heavy. wiggling out of his jock strap, johnny helps kun pull his shirt off, and takes a moment to run his hands over kun’s chest and stomach, kissing his tummy and telling him sincerely how beautiful he is. 

the last thing johnny registers before he drifts off is the collar slipping off his neck, kun kissing at the angry red marks it leaves and pushing at johnny’s body until they’re both under the soiled covers. they can change them after johnny’s napped, kun cradling his head to his chest and whispering endless praise to him, running his fingers through his hair soothingly. 

“you did so well hyung, mommy’s so proud of you, i love you so much. sleep well darling, i’ll wake you up in a little while, okay? you’re my good good boy and i’d never be disappointed in you. i’m here, i’ll take care of you, you don’t have to worry about anything.” 


End file.
